


No Rest For The Weary

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Insomnia, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Hardison can't get no sleep.





	No Rest For The Weary

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer from insomnia in multiple forms myself and it’s the worst. So here, have my offering for day 3 of Whumptober, prompt was “Insomnia”.

Empty orange soda bottles littered every surface of the office space Hardison had carved for himself. He was absorbed by the images flashing on the screen in front of him, oblivious to the time or date or how long he had been sitting like that. His back hurt and his body felt weirdly weightless and heavy at the same time. His arms were seizing up, protesting the clicking and typing. But he couldn’t stop, this was too important.

They had to finish Moreau before he killed Eliot or the self-sacrificing hitter gave himself up. Hardison rubbed his aching eyes, stretched his arms to release the tension and took another sip of orange soda. The missing piece had to be somewhere, and he would find it.


End file.
